Y otra vez lo hizo
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Fem!Johnlock, Joan esta harta de los comportamientos de su novia pero nada puede hacer para detenerle y de paso recibir una sorpresa.


**Fem!Johnlock, a pedido de mi amiga Blueberrynight (visiten su perfil) e inspirada en la canción Bad reputation de Joan Jett una talentosa cantante**

**Advertencia: Genderbend, Femslash**

**Raiting: K**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

><p>Y lo hizo otra vez…<p>

Sin que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, mientras caminaban por el puente de Londres, Sheryl tomó la cara de Joan y la beso, la beso tan apasionadamente que se le cayeron las gafas de sol la bolsa que llevaba en mano.

Duro lo que les agoto las reservas de aire.

Tosiendo Joan se apartó empujando a Sheryl, ella y su maldita manía de besarla en público sin importarle nada de nada. Las personas que estaban allí se quedaron viéndoles, y un par los ignoró.

— ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que ver? —gruñó Joan haciendo que la gente se disperse, era aterradora cuando entraba en modo asesinar, solo con Sheryl no tenía efecto.

— ¿Tenías que besarme ahora, era tan necesario? —Le insistió mientras caminaban a casa

—Sí—Dijo son simpleza sin quitar su temple sereno. Abrió la puerta, y se cruzó con la señora Hudson quien les saludo efusivamente hasta que vio la cara de Joan.

— ¿Otra vez se pelearon queridas? —Preguntó consternada. No había un día en que esas dos no llegaran a tener algún argumento por el cual pelear.

—La bese, nada mas—Dijo Sheryl sin importancia y se fue a cambiar

Joan en cambio se froto con molestia la cien— Síi, en medio de todo Londres—

—Oh, no exageres Joan, fue solo un beso frente a un grupo en el puente—

—Son suficientes para enojarme Sheryl—Dijo pronunciando con hastío el nombre de la mujer.

Ella blanqueó los ojos y volvió con su habitual bata azul en ropa interior y una musculosa blanca

—Si si, ya acaba con ello, que comienza a aburrirme—

—Acabare cuando aceptes que está mal, no saldré contigo nunca mas hasta que dejes de hacerlo, estoy harta, ¿Me oiste?, ¡Harta! —Le gritó y se fue a su habitación por su laptop

Sheryl solo alzo una ceja expectante, como sea a ella no le importaba, sabía que igual la necesitaría mañana a la mañana para hacer las compras como todos los días, no podría cargar sola las cosas, y no podría evitarlo así que aprovecharía y si se le antojaba le daría otro beso, muy poco le importaba lo que piensen los demás, no le importaba crearse una mala reputación, por ella todos podrían irse a un lugar no muy bonito junto a Jessica Moriarty.

Y tal y como predijo Sheryl, al día siguiente sin decir nada, Joan le tiró una bolsa de compras ecológica y se fue, ella la siguió con una sonrisa burlona, pero no le dijo ninguna broma, sabía que eso podía terminar muy mal.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando supo que las manos de Joan estarían muy ocupadas con las bolsas como para pegarle un cachetazo, se inclinó y le robó un buen beso, con lengua y todo.

Joan enrojeció hasta mas no poder, y casi se olvida que tenía las bolsas porque si no la hubiese golpeado.

—No no cariño, ya he previsto eso—Le dijo de forma inocente su novia.

Joan solo gruñó y comenzó a caminar unos pasos mas adelante que ella, casi trotando para llegar rápido.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se topó con alguien que no esperaba saliendo de ella.

Era nadie más ni nadie menos que Jessica Moriarty

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó sorprendida

Jessica rió y tomó elegantemente su bolso al hombro—Oh, nada Joan, solo me daba un paseo y se dio la casualidad que recordé un trabajo que estaba haciendo, por mala suerte no estaban aquí así que la señora Hudson amablemente me dejó entrar para buscar lo que me debe tu noviecita—Le dijo burlonamente

A lo que Sheryl solo miro seriamente, con una expresión muy digna de ella.

—En ese caso desaparece, las cosas están hechas, por favor vete—Le dijo, y Joan abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" al ver eso, Sheryl podía ser la persona mas hostil del planeta ella nunca pediría por favor menos a su nemesis Jessica

—Si lo pides así, me voy—Dijo sonriente, y con un folio en mano salió.

Joan entró hecha una furia a la casa y busco a la señora Hudson

— ¿Cómo es que la dejaste entrar? ¡A ella entre todas las personas! —Le recriminó, y la señora Hudson le reprocho que gritara.

—Veras Joan, la muy amable joven me ayudo a mover unas cosas de la casa y de paso dijo que buscaría algo que Sheryl le dejó preparado para ella, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —

—Que le dijeras que no tal vez…¡que la mandaras a volar! —Y la señora Hudson negó su cabeza estableciendo su punto, no iba a discutir lo dicho dicho esta y eso ya paso, así que se marchó a la cocina.

Joan enfadada dejó las cosas buscó su chaqueta y se fue de allí.

Sheryl la miró extrañada pero también se volvió a poner la gabardina que se había sacado y le siguió.

Se fueron hasta que llegaron a un lago, Joan se sentó en el borde, totalmente enojada.

Sheryl se sentó a su lado, y le pasó la mano por el hombro.

—Muy bien, estas actuando como una completa extraña, dime qué te pasa—Le preguntó con su expresión indescifrable.

Joan la miró hastiada, y solo bufo. Sheryl no insistió mas, pues cuando quisiera hablar hablaría así que ella solo se quedo allí expectante,

—No lo hagas—Le dijo molesta, y Sheryl sacó su mano de sus hombros—Eso no idiota, me refiero a besarme en público—

—Pero es inevitable, además, ¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelva público lo nuestro, viviras enojada? —Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, quería saber la respuesta, porque dependiendo de eso ella continuaría o no lo que tenía planeado para hoy.

—No, digo, no lo se, tan solo no lo hagas—Corría viento, era pleno invierno y por el apuro apenas se había puesto lo que llevaba antes, y no mas abrigo.

Sheryl bufo, era tan de ella olvidarse del mundo cuando estaba enfadada.

Así que se quitó la gabardina y se la puso en los hombros de su novía

—No te vayas a enfermar, necesitaras esa garganta intacta para gritarme como todos los días—Le dijo, y Joan rió.

No sabía como pero siempre lograba hacerla reír por mas enojada que estuviese. Tomó el abrigo cerrándolo en ella, pero cuando lo hizo notó algo raro, hurgó en los bolsillos, y se encontró con una pequeña cajita roja aterciopelada.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó aunque en un instante supo la respuesta, Sheryl la beso y la tomó en sus manos a la cajita. Se puso de rodillas y la abrió.

—Aunque luego me mataras por proponerme en medio de la ciudad, Joan, ¿Te casarías conmigo? Necesito alguien que se enoje conmigo y me cuestione todo el tiempo, y a veces que sea mejor que una manta mientras duermo, porque seamos realistas entre las dos, tu eres la que tiene una temperatura anormalmente alta cuando dormimos—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Joan abrió la boca sin saber que decirle, estaba en lo cierto, no le gustaba para nada que sea en público pero tradiciones son tradiciones y a decir verdad le gustó mucho que lo hiciera al fin y al cabo.

—Por supuesto—Dijo luego de un rato de estar muda, en los que Sheryl la observaba atenta, deduciendo su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que me casare contigo, idiota—Y por primera vez fue ella quien la beso en público.


End file.
